User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try the archive first. :) Really Sorry I hate asking to much but I cant help it.Why is Yoofus Lightpaw in the gray category.He's not ofa species known for evil and he isnt evil or close to it.If he's there for stealing lots of others have done it before him from dibbuns to elders.Last one if i know a character not on the list of needed articles that I think is worthy of a arcticle can I still write it.A thousand pardons on my questions.--Cpt.Zerig 00:57, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Admins. What kind of dedication deserves this high position of power?I have been on everyday since I signed up(not that long mind you) wrote nearly 10 new articles and made some important changes.I personnally know that I will try and be on everyday possible. P.S.Plus I noticed that in some books its Abbot Saxus and in others Abbot Saxtus is this a typo,different character or something else? Question I started 4 new articles yesterday and put info into them.The counter for articles didnt go down at all.In fact it went down one then up to 87 and stopped.Is the counter automatic or does someone change it manually?--Cpt.Zerig 13:18, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Never mind I found what I needed sorry for bothering you HAAAYY WAAYY THE BRAAWWWW!!! Need help I know I have some info about Deyna but I cant remember which book.There is a mention of a certain Skipper of otters from Redwall that was a direct descendant of the Taggurang.If you could help me by taking a peek in your Redwall collection it should be in the chapter that first happens at Redwall in that particular book.Hope you can find it i'll look to.--Cpt.Zerig 20:08, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Archive? Would you consider archiving your talk pages for future reference?--Ember Nickel 21:56, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Bands or Hordes I noticed there was both Category:Vermin Bands and Category:Hordes. Which is correct? In some cases Bands would be more appropriate, like Slagar the Cruel. Signed,--Lord Mactalon 16:22, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Meta Tags Teebs, I was viewing the html sources of pages and I noticed that the meta tag keywords were the page title and all the internal links on the page. Because the link to the book redwall is in a template, there is no redwall meta tag on the main page. If it is possible to hide a link somewhere on the main page, it might help with google rankings. --Lonna Bowstripe 18:26, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ON Wheels???? Why in the articles we need section are there a load of things listed that have ON WHEELS! after them? Thanks Oglog 19:32, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Ok thanks. :On Wikipedia, there was a vandal named "Willy on Wheels," who made an army of sockpuppets (almost all some variation of "(name) on Wheels) and caused general chaos. He later spread to places like the Homestar Runner wiki, Uncyclopedia (where he is a "normal" contributor) and several other places in Wikia. He might have made a stop here. If I were an admin (like Teebs), I'd ban the creator's IP. -Swordmaster (you know, from the LPF?) Quiz? Can i have a go at makeing a small redwall quiz please thanks This is the sort of thing I mean Play Quiz . It obviously needs some work but I quite like it so how about it. Oglog 20:01, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Quiz Okey dokey its your wiki Oglog 10:07, 13 June 2006 (UTC) cavemob Why did you delete Cavemob? Oglog 15:34, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Well it was better than nothing at all and it wasn't finished Oglog 15:52, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Idea I saw the place to put ideas but I wasn't sure if I could, it looked like it was only for editors, and stuff. My idea comes from looking at Redwall.net, one of the first few webpages on google after googling Redwall. They have recipies. I assume those are from the Redwall Cookbook. Can and Should we do that? Tammo 87 23:17, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Editor Question What are the benefits of becoming a editor, do you have to do more work on here, or write the news page? Lord Mactalon told me how to become a editor, but why should I want to? Tammo 87 11:22, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Wanted Page Please delete # 133 and 247 on the wanted page inspecific the other ON WHEELS! stuff if you have time Thx for the help with the templates Tammo 87 02:29, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Ships I was wondering if it might be useful to make a Ships template...how she sank, who captained her et cetera... Just a thought, FlinkyTheStoat 09:45, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Welcoming I was wondering if it would be acceptable to welcome the new members from people who aren't admins. I thought that it might make some one feel more integrated into the editor system and generally feel more welcomed. And I am talking about registered users, not nessicarilly (sorry, my spelling is terrible today) ip users. So, what do you say? :Signed, Lord Mactalon 21:57, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Linking I put BJ in there simply to help when someone queries him on google. It's how their algorithms work. --Lonna Bowstripe 17:28, 28 June 2006 (UTC) Articles I was wondering if you could put a gross number of articles that need work (any amount) in the community central page. Tammo 87 22:16, 16 July 2006 (UTC) P.S. Sorry I haven't had time to log on in a month (approx.) Whoops Just uploaded a duplicate... when I was runnning through the gallery I didn't see it. I see you've already been through Snowfur's collection though! :) Can you delete the duplicate? Thanks.--'Lord Mactalon 23:23, 24 July 2006 (UTC)' Would you mind deleteing the Image:CAST.jpg... I found a better one. Thanks.--Lord Mactalon 00:38, 3 August 2006 (UTC) You got mail!!!! I have this thing on the top of my screen that says: You have new messages on uncyclo (1). Any idea on how to get it off? It won't come off just by going there. In fact, the message simply says that User Talk:Lord Mactalon hasn't been created. Should I just start it, and then leave it blank? Thanks in advance.--Lord Mactalon 01:06, 17 August 2006 (UTC) How to merge In case you ever need to merge two articles, copy any needed content from one into the other, then delete the entire text of the obsolete article and replace with: #REDIRECT name of the page you want to redirect to.--Ember Nickel 17:38, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Affiliating Can I affliate with other sites and put the site on the about page under friends of Redwall wiki (it's an RPG) and do you want me to manly stick with RPG's where I'm advertising? Images I think the image server might be being moved around since we're moving to a new colo which explains the thumbnails problem. I don't know what's causing the slowness though. I'll try to find out. Angela (talk) 16:41, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :This seems to be fixed now. Let me know if you have any more problems. Angela (talk) 07:53, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Spambot Was it just me, or do you feel slightly put off by the fact that you defended yourself against a spambot? Not to mention the fact that I welcomed it. --Docbob 05:06, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Linking Weapons I noticed that for the Castaways characters, you wanted links to real battles, events, places, etc. Would that be usable for weapons, linking their use in Redwall to their use in the real world? (I learned a lot about this in researching weapons descriptions. Did you know that the difference between a ballista and a crossbow is that one is powered by torsion and the other by tension?) I feel that the weapons are partly my "children", though I only wrote about half the articles. --Docbob 00:33, 9 September 2006 (UTC) :Um, Teebs? --Docbob 21:39, 21 September 2006 (UTC) Many Questions A couple different questions I have: Would it be permissable to put something like the following on blank user pages? This template was placed here to eliminate the user's user page from clogging up Wanted Pages. If you are the user, please feel free to let the public know a little more about you. Retrieved from "http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:152.38.26.107" I did something similar for User:Silly Dan. Call me a perfectionist, but that the clogging up of wanted pages annoys me. Also, would it be all right to add fanfiction and other websites after we reach the 1,500 article goal? I don't write any fanfiction, nor do I run any websites, but I think that the vast majority of pages that need to be created are very minor, that require more research than the average person is willing to do. I think that instead of directing energy into productive use, the policy is stopping people who want to contribute. Also, from a notability standpoint, I believe that we'd be the only wiki that documents fanfiction. Something to think about. Could I stick Weapons on the main page? I know that I could do this without asking, and that it's wikipedia policy to Be Bold, but I felt I should ask you first. I didn't want it to be seen as self-advertisement, because I wrote most of those articles. I think that weapons deserve more notability than "Objects in the World of Redwall", if you don't mind me saying so. --Docbob 05:18, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Wow I was going to welcome those anons! Oh well, better go do something contributive. *rolleyes* --Ember Nickel 19:50, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Happy new year to you too!--Ember Nickel 19:52, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Notability Now that we're documenting the ROC, we may need to come up with a notability policy. If Martin (M3May) has an article, should Rimrose? The Red Badger? A random n00b with an invisionfree forum?--Ember Nickel 16:58, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome Tanhk you so very much for the welcome, it always feels nice to be welcomed whenever I go to a new wiki. 13:28, 9 January 2007 (UTC) images and names Hi, thank you for the warm welcome and correcting my mistakes here and there. I'm learning how to use Wikis just now and I'll try and edit/write some articles when I have some spare time. My questions though are: sometimes I happen to sketch Redwall-styled animals, may I submit a few as images for secondary characters who don't have official artwork? Just like Ferahgo did, but not necessarily fully colored images. Second: I am Italian and, to my disappointment, I noticed some names have been changed and I know it is the same in other languages (I read most of the book In English), could it be an idea to list the different names on characters' pages? (Iktis916 20:34, 17 January 2007 (UTC)) Common.css If you're still in, I think I fixed the Common.css error; I downloaded IE7 so I could check, and it looks to me like the image problem on Brian Jacques is fixed, and the column problem on Mighty Megraw is fixed. I hope it hasn't created any other errors, I can't see any at the moment. Just in case you need it, my fix was to add overflow: hidden; to the line Angela added. Let me know when you have time to check it and make sure it worked for you. [[User:Essjay|'Essjay']] (Talk) 20:02, 20 January 2007 (UTC)